Complications with Love
by love anonymously yours
Summary: St. Berry is no more, but will Finchel last or will Finn run away from another risk of a broken heart?


His back was against the locker and as the days progressed he seemed to shrink more and more into a worthless piece of nothing. He decided it was time to get his books out of his locker. He for once was reading them; life seemed to be too complicated to actually do anything else. He learned that the sky was blue because of the oceans reflection and he felt like the smartest kid at McKinley, when he knew he was possibly the dumbest, but smarter Brittany of course. He slammed the locker shut and started to walk down to the Glee room. Life couldn't possibly get better. Just worse.

"Hey Finn…" A familiar voice called from behind. He knew the voice. He wanted to forget the voice. "Finn Hudson…" She said again trying to catch up with the now lanky footballer. He didn't turn around. His heart hurt when he saw her face. She decided to call his name one last time. "Finn?" this time it was more of a holler. He finally decided to turn around.

He faked a smile. "Hey Rachel, nice leg warmers." He turned away and started to walk down the hallway again.

"Thanks? Wait I want to talk to you." She ran up behind him and stopped him before he could get any farther.

"Sorry didn't see you there" Didn't see you there? He questioned himself. Wow Finn, you were talking to her five seconds ago of course you saw her there.

She looked confused and giggled anyway. She found his stupidity somewhat charming. "Any way I want to talk to you about something."

He looked at her confused. "Maybe you should go tell Jesse about it. Cause I honestly don't want to hear about your problems. Sorry Rachel." He turned away for the third time working his way to the Glee room. It was too late to get rid of her now.

She grabbed onto his arm and stopped him. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not dating Jesse anymore."

He looked at her confused. "Mind telling me why?"

"Well…"she started "The other night we were on the bed kind of making out and…" he stopped her before she could go on.

"Listen Rachel, I just ate I don't feel like vomiting so can we not talk about you and St. Jackass making out?"

"Sorry, but the point is, I didn't see myself with Jesse, I was envisioning you the entire time Finn. As creepy as it sounds I wanted you to be the one running your hands over my body caressing my curves and…"

"Rachel…I don't need visuals thanks. Remember…I just ate." He kind of rolled his eyes. He didn't want to mention the fact that when he…did it…with Santana he was envisioning Rachel. He didn't want that to even cross her mind.

"Again, sorry. But do you see what I'm trying to say Finn? Do you get it at all?"

"Rachel, I may not be a rocket scientist but I get it. You still like me. And if you expect me to get all lovey and pull you into my arms and kiss you it's not going to happen. I'm not ready to get my heart broken again."

"Finn…look I know that we started off rough and I know that me being with Jesse wasn't what you wanted but now we could give us a try. You know like we originally wanted? Finn, I love you. I know I do. I just hope you love me back."

"Rachel, loves a strong word. The last time I told someone I loved them they decided to get it on with my best friend, get pregnant with his baby, and then lie to me about it. So I'm sorry Rachel. I can't say I love you back." He pushed the door open and threw his back pack across the room.

"Woah killer. Is there something you'd like to share?" Mr. Schue was shuffling his papers on the piano as he looked up at Finn.

"Oh hey Mr. Schue." Finn said as he plopped himself in the last seat. "Nah, its nothing important just girl drama. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to deal with all their crap they give me."

"Believe me Finn. I know what it's like, the only advice I know to give you is to think about if this girl makes you happy."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I guess I better get to class. Hasta lasagna Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Its luego."

"I thought it was Will? Anyway bye." He left before Mr. Shue could say anything.

"I am seriously worried about that boy…"


End file.
